


fate, what a cruel thing

by angrysnails



Series: free real estate for gods [2]
Category: Original Work, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Eldritch, Gen, hylia is just mentioned, i was braindead the entire time writing this, its just pissed, link isnt in this at all oops, no beta we die like idiots, this is just the entity thinking fr that’s all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrysnails/pseuds/angrysnails
Summary: the void is quiet, as always. there was no light in here, at least not anymore.not after She had left.
Series: free real estate for gods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056140
Kudos: 4





	fate, what a cruel thing

**Author's Note:**

> this is just speculating idk what happened 
> 
> again! English is not my first language so please tell me if there’s any mistakes!!
> 
> enjoy

the void is quiet, as always. there was no light in here, at least, not anymore. 

not after She had left.

_sometimes it still remembered the light, and the warmth it had brought with it. golden white light feeling like a bonfire. Her smile so blinding it would dedicate its whole life for Her purpose…._

and then She had left them, Hylia had left them.

not alone, but unable to touch. floating in nothingness until…. _until when?_

eyes opened but unseeing, body there but not feeling. _until when._ how long was it going to take before it ended. would it ever end.

  
what is an ‘end’

an ‘end’ means that there is a beginning, a beginning means that there is the passage of time. but what is time? time is a made up construct to keep track of things. to keep _control_ over things. you can't possibly control everything. 

there is no way, that is reserved only for gods. but who decides what is considered a ‘god’. where do they come from? what makes a god. something cannot come from nothing. 

there is always something. but that is that what we cannot control, or understand. it is up for fate to decide.  
  


_fate,_

what a cruel thing.

**Author's Note:**

> imagine having an existential crisis as a godlike being, damn couldn’t be me


End file.
